


First as Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers are being stalked through a winter wonderland, or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First as Lovers

The snow was slowly falling on the small, quiet town of Manassa, Colorado. It was almost Christmas Eve and the small town was blanketed in a soft layer of snow. In every window, shone lights on the Christmas decorations. Between the houses of the main street, garlands were strung, dotted with seemingly thousands of faerie-lights.  In the distance you could hear the soft tones of Christmas music flowing down the busy streets.

The people out in the cold hurried to find their last presents and then go home to the warmth and the love of their families.  Along the main street, the snow covered cars made small mountains that that the kids loved to play in. The town was overflowing with the feelings of peace and love.

Slowly a dull roar penetrated the occupied minds of the town’s people. From the end of the main street a black ’67 Chevy Impala crept along the crowded street. In the front seat there were two men, if you looked at them with a passing glance, all you would see was that bad boy attitude that girls always fell for. If you looked closer you would see that the effect was somewhat ruined by the mittens, scarves and thick winter jackets they were wearing.

It looked like they were bickering, almost like it was the easy banter of lovers or siblings. Most that saw them instantly did get the feeling that the two were lovers. Slowly the car made its way down the street to the intersection in which the motel was placed. The people on the market square observed the car and it’s passengers in a way that would have made the men nervous if they had seen it.

After the two men had parked the car by the motel they were still bickering, now that they could be heard the people around noticed the affection behind it, that there were no malice or even anger behind it. Clearly it was a way to make time go faster. The taller of the two stayed by the car, while the shorter walked to the reception. After just a few seconds inside he stuck his head out the door and waved at the man by the car. With a very noticeable eye roll he did as he was asked.

Inside the reception it was clear why the shorter man wanted backup. Behind the counter was a teenaged girl, she was reading a magazine and chewing gum, ignoring everything else. Finally after a few minutes of waiting she looked up. “Yes, ya’ want something?” The taller man looked highly disapproving. The shorter smothered his anger. “Yeah, we want a room for a few nights.” The girl snorted. “What else would you be here for?” The taller guy could not help himself. “Well it’s not for the high class service anyway.” For that comment he got an elbow in the side and a hissed. “Sam!” From the other, who smiled at the girl. “We’d really like to have that room now, sweets.” There was an underlying threat in that sentence. She turned around and opened a cabinet behind her. “King or two queens,” and she added in an undertone, “And I know you’ll pick two queens.” Now it was Sam’s turn to elbow the other guy. “Dean, stop it!” He‘d been fingering a knife strapped to his arm. Not that anybody but Sam knew about it.

“Actually, we want a King, and you really should stop making comments like that until you’re sure that no one can hear you.” Sam sounded almost like he was royalty. Finally after a hard and vicious battle to convince the girl that they would pay upfront, in cash, they got the room key.

The key in itself should have made them on their guard. On the end of the chain there was a huge plastic snowflake, a really tacky huge snowflake. And on the door to the room someone had written ‘Merry Christmas’ in big red letters. Dean looked highly skeptical, and rightfully so. He was carrying the key and so he, never suspecting anything, opened the door, and quickly stepped back from the monstrosity. The room was like stepping into a Christmas decorated mall, all crammed into 16 square feet.

Everywhere there were Christmas lights, garlands, Santa’s and even a life-sized plastic, glowing reindeer in one corner. It was horrible. Sam took the opportunity to steal Deans car key to go get their bags, conveniently leaving Dean to deal with the lights and decorations while he rummaged through Deans precious car. Sometimes Sam would swear that Dean loved the Impala more than he loved Sam. Dean would always find a way to remove those thoughts, and any other thoughts Sam might have at the time.

When Sam got back to the room, Dean was moving around inside the now garlandless room, muttering to himself. Then he turned to Sam. “I like Christmas, but this is way over the top.” Sam had a sneaking suspicion and he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Dean that. “I think this room is like this all year around.” Dean shuddered with revulsion. “Shoot me now!” Sam laughed and stepped inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
 

  
Had Sam turned around when he closed the door he would have seen a big hulking shadow, skulking around in the cluster of trees on the other side of the parking lot. The shadow slowly crept along the walls to the black impala, crouching behind it. Unlocking the trunk, the shadow waited for a while to make sure that no one would see him and then opened the trunk. From his pocket he pulled out two brightly colored presents. Smiling slightly the shadow disappeared behind a tree and the only thing that showed that he’d been there were the footsteps in the snow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
 

Later, after Dean had removed most of the hideous decorations and taken his shower, he flopped down on the bed, halfway on Sam’s legs. Sam as usual, just grunted, used to his brother’s antics. Dean had a seriously bored look on his face. while Sam was trying to find something to watch on the ancient TV that belonged to the motel. He finally decided to stop on ET, poking Dean he managed to scoot up so he was sitting leaned against the headboard of the bed. Dean was still on his legs.

For a few minutes there was peace in the room, all that was heard was the soft dialogue from the movie, and then Sam got poked hard. Dean had a wicked smile on his face and he was almost vibrating with excitement. “Do you know what day it is tomorrow?” Sam looked confused for a while, but then it cleared. “Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve. So?” Sam liked Christmas but he couldn’t understand this sudden fascination that Dean showed, he had always been kind of cold when it came to Christmas. Just to be safe Sam whispered a quiet ‘Christo’ just to be sure that the decorations hadn’t possessed Dean. From Dean he got a ‘what-the-fuck’ look. Dean could not help to mock Sam. “Dude, I’m not possessed.”

Sam sighed. “So why this sudden interest in Christmas?” Dean sat up with a wicked smile. “We need to get presents, I saw that the market was open tomorrow and I thought we should stop by.” Sam was left staring as his brother was unusually close to a chick-flick moment. Dean, misinterpreting the silence as a denial, said a soft. “Forget it.” Before Sam had time to react Dean was halfway into the bathroom. Springing into action, Sam flew across the room, tackling Dean hard.

Dean reacting on pure instincts rolled over, bringing Sam with him. Sam not anticipating that move landed on the carpet with a soft ‘oomph’. Being taller and stronger than Dean, Sam should have had no problems flipping Dean over but after a brief struggle he gave up. Dean had more experience at fighting and managed to keep Sam’s back on the carpet. With a wicked smile Sam stopped fighting fair and with a sudden movement pulled Dean into a very hot kiss, and then flipping them over. Dean gave a disgruntled growl but did not flip them back over when the kiss turned warm and affectionate.

After a few seconds on the floor, Sam pulled them up and tipped Dean down on the bed. While hands roamed and clothes were discarded the darkness grew thicker and the snow began to fall again.

 

 

A few hours later the shadow from outside crept across the parking lot, over to the door of the motel room. After a short look through the window to see that the habitants were sleeping, the shadow slowly picked the lock and entered the room. Freezing in place when one of the tightly ensnared bodies moved, managing to tangle them even tighter together.

The shadow gave a soft sigh of relief. It would not be good if the men saw him.  Moving slowly and almost silently through the room the shadow reached the empty table. Not spotting the open laptop bag on the table or the slight gap in the window, he placed a piece of paper on the table.

Turning around he stood awhile, watching the two sleeping with a warm, fatherly smile, and then smothered a laugh when Sam muttered something about scaly plushies. Creeping out of the room he missed the gust of wind that swept the paper into the bag.

Outside, the still falling snow slowly filled the footsteps of the shadow and by morning not a sign would be left of the visitor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
 

The next day Sam startled awake at eight-way-too-fucking-early, as Dean put it, by the feeling that something was a bit off. Dean grumbled for a few minutes and then started cursing violently when ‘Rudolph the red nosed reindeer’, started playing from one of the many clocks in the room. Sam could not help glaring at the offensive clock that none of them had touched.

With a determined growl Dean pulled the covers of the bed and buried himself under them, determined not to move until the sun rose again. Sam laughed and accompanied him. After about an hour it was obvious that they couldn’t go back to sleep. But neither of them wanted to leave the bed, so they decided there were better ways to spend lazy winter mornings in bed.

Unlike the night before this was slow and soft, almost lazy. Hands slowly mapped out muscles and ridges, following every line, finding favorite spots. No rush what so ever. Slowly the passion built until they couldn’t stand the lazy pace anymore. Afterwards they were tired but filled with a warm glow.

Some time later, almost time for lunch, they had finally managed to get up from bed, dress and make it across the street to the diner. The inside was warm and friendly, and like every other diner in America, the menu was almost entirely made of fat. Not that anyone visiting said anything. After a hearty meal of pancakes and bacon, the brothers decided to go to the market.

Walking down the street they met friendly people and a lot of kids. The kids seemed to be curious but kept some distance, almost like they were afraid of something. When they reached the market square the last thing on Dean’s mind was the strange feeling nagging at him and the kids’ weird behavior. All he could think about was the perfect gift for Sammy. Sam was exited, it had been ages since he’d been to a Christmas market and that was with Jess, and she hated it and wanted to leave early - This was his chance to spend as much time as he wanted there.

Smiling at Sam, Dean got his attention by calling him “Bitch.” Sam snapped to immediately growling back a “Jerk.” Dean almost laughed. “How ‘bout we split up and meet back at the diner?” Sam nodded and with predatory smiles they set off in different directions.

It didn’t take long for Dean to dig up a perfect gift for Sam, in a bookstand he’d found an old Latin incantation book, dealing with exorcisms and protection from evil. The next few hours he spent wandering around looking at the things for sale and buying trinkets that caught his eye. All through the day he saw a shadow creping along the outskirts of his vision. Someone who knew how good Dean’s eyes really were. Walking slowly back to the diner he kept an eye out to see if he could get a clear look on the stalker. But no such luck, as soon as he left the market it was like the shadow lost its interest in him. Shrugging he figured it was only a concerned town dweller checking to see that he kept to the law and order.

Sam on the other hand had troubles finding something for Dean, it’s not like he could find something for the Impala on the market, and hunting knifes, while useful, weren’t really good presents. And then he got lucky, in one stall they had a cheap car CD-player and in the stall right beside it CD’s of Dean’s favorite bands. Happy with finding something that would most certainly make Dean thrilled.

After a while he noticed the shadow too, but he was more on edge than Dean and tried to make sure he wouldn’t be easy to spot in the crowd. For most part he managed, but he couldn’t shake the shadow off. For a few minutes he lived with the feeling of being watched and then he caved and made his way back to the diner.

When he got there Dean was already there, sitting by himself in a corner booth with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. Sam walked over and dropped down on the opposite side of the table. Dean looked up and then seemed to see by the look on Sam’s face what had happened. “So you got followed to.” He still had his face in the newspaper. Stealing Dean’s coffee Sam smiled smugly. “Yeah, someone was tailing me wherever I went. No matter if it was the bathroom or across the big open area in the middle of the square. And he’s had hunter training. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to sneak around like he did.”  Dean hummed.

Before they went back to the motel they decided to have dinner there, in the safety of the well-populated diner. On the parking lot outside their room Dean spotted something he didn’t like. The trunk to his Impala was open. Not a lot but enough that he would see it. With big determined strides Dean veered off from the main path and opened the trunk up wider to see what had been done to it. Under the fake floor he found two nicely wrapped presents with their dad’s insignia on.

Smiling he lifted them out and closed the trunk, Sam lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw who the presents were from. Inside Dean piled all the gifts on the table and Sam grabbed his computer to save it from death-by-floor. Through the open zipper on the case he could see a piece of paper that hadn’t been there before. He fished out the paper and read it. On it their dad had written; “Watch out for the mistletoes, if you do not kiss of free will, it will make you.” For once Sam’s brilliance could not decipher the meaning of their father’s message, but Dean who was used to the cryptic scrawling from the former marine knew instantly what the note meant.

He tore the note from Sam’s hand and threw himself on the bed. For a while there was silence and then Dean started to laugh, and he laughed so hard that he fell of the bed. Sam concerned by his brother’s sudden insanity walked over and looked down at Dean. Dean looked at him and started to laugh again. “Stop staring at me Sasquatch, I’m fine.” Sam had a look on his face that said he seriously doubted that, but he left Dean alone with his mini breakdown.

After a few minutes Dean finally managed to stop laughing and pulled himself back up on the bed. Sam glanced at him. “I have been wondering why this place has been so perfect; I mean it’s like a fucking paradise. No way that’s normal.” Sam looked totally confused, and that made Dean sigh. “Dude, this place is enchanted.” That statement made Sam understand. Enchantments were commonly created by betrayed lovers, but even then it was rare that an enchantment included an entire town. “But then who’s enchanting this place?” Dean smirked; he knew who the enchanter was.

“The only one we have met here that fit the enchanter position and is the least bit rude around here is the receptionist. Ya’ know that rude girl we met yesterday. So do your thing and find out how to break this and I’ll go talk to the people. Someone must know when this started.” Sam grumbled, he was always the one stuck on research. It took no more than an hour for Dean to figure out that the town had been enchanted for the better part of a year, but even more surprising was that there had been no mysterious deaths since before the enchantment. It was almost like the enchanter had saved the town from evil by making it into a paradise, crappy motel nonetheless.

Walking back Dean could not help whistling in tune with the cheery Christmas music, and it took him a few yards before he realized what had happened. They had been affected by the spell. Upping his pace Dean quickly made his way back to the motel to see if Sam had any luck figuring out how to break it, or if that wasn’t possible, how to break it on them so they could leave. Just when he turned onto the street the motel was on he felt watched, quickly turning around he spotted a somewhat familiar shadow in the distance.

Before he managed to figure out who it was the figure was gone. Grumbling he hurried to the door of their room, touching his beloved Impala in passing.

Steeling his nerves for the bad news he knew he would get, he moved reluctantly towards the door. Inside he saw Sam sitting on the bed with his laptop close by. He wasn’t doing anything and Dean just knew there was no way to break this thing. Sighing he grabbed a chair and turned it around, leaning his arms on the back. “So, this enchantment? It’s apparently one of the unbreakable ones. Where you have to do certain things to leave, but I have no clue as to what exactly that thing is.” Sam sounded a bit depressed and Dean could not help smirking cockily at his little brother turned lover. “Well lucky us, I found out what we have to do.” He smiled wider. “Not only is this town enchanted and the town’s people know it, but it’s stuck in a time loop. Every year at midnight on Christmas Day, time is turned back to the first of January 2006.” Sam’s eyes got wider.

“But this is 2007.” Dean smirked again. “Not to the people out there. A year ago on the stroke of midnight a local boy dumped his girlfriend for her much more beautiful little sister. The sisters came from a family of witches and enchanters.” Dean made an artful pause that made Sam throw a pillow at him. “The little sister being an enchanter, the big sister was a witch, created this little paradise, but since she didn’t want to hurt her sister she ends the year on the same day the boy proposed to her.” Sam being his usual sappy self was almost in tears. Dean shaking his head walked over to the table to poke at his presents.

After a while Sam, who now had his feelings gathered where they belonged, threw another pillow at Dean to stop him from lifting the stereo and shaking it. Dean who did not regret his actions towards the Christmas presents simply threw the pillow back, hitting Sam strait in the face. Straddling his chair again Dean continued with the story. “Anyhow, on every Christmas Day they put up a mistletoe in the big open place in the square. Before this enchantment all couples walked under the mistletoe to show their love to their families, but this year it’s gonna be different. The enchanter sister used the mistletoe to bind her spell, which means that any and all that kisses under the mistletoe will be released and are free to leave.” Sam looked skeptical. “I don’t know, man. I mean kissing under mistletoe and just like that the enchantment releases you. Sure you’re not just yanking my chain?” Dean had his serious face on. “I’m sure I’m not yanking your chain, Sammy. No joke.” Sam sighed and fell back against the headboard of the bed.

Rubbing his hands over his face Sam thought about Dean’s crazy story. Dean had never lied about anything that had to do with a job. Sam looked up on his brother who was staring at him. “Okay say I believe you, ‘cause I do, what do we do now? Say here until tomorrow, walk to the square, kiss under the damn mistletoe and get the hell out of here?” Dean nodded. “That sounds about right. But I thought we could open the presents before we leave.” Sam shook his head and stood up from the bed. Stalking over to his brother with a predatory grin, he yanked Dean from the chair and pushed him down on the bed. “And I know just what we can do to make the time go faster until then.” Dean never got a chance to respond before Sam claimed his mouth, not much was said after that.

The next morning dawned bright and early, well more or less bright, with a massive amount of snow falling down from the steel gray skies. Dean took one look out the window and went back under the covers. Sam on the other hand was wide-awake and no matter how tempting the warm bed, with the even warmer Dean, was he was just not tired anymore. Braving the snow he decided to see if the diner had opened or if he would have to buy food from the not so sanitary motel restaurant.

But he was lucky, the diner was open and being Christmas day they even had Christmas food on the menu. Buying enough food to last until the evening, he smiled at he waitress and decided to go back to the still tempting Dean when he spotted someone very familiar sitting by the table closest to the restrooms. Closing his eyes and then opening them again he decided it was just in his mind. No chance that their father were there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
 

Coming out of the restrooms when his youngest son left the diner, John Winchester gave a big sigh of relief. Bobby, who was sitting with his back against the door smirked at the other man getting a rude “Shut up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
 

Back at the motel room Sam could not help stopping to look down on the lump on the bed, in absence of anyone sharing with him Dean had wrapped himself up like a mummy. But he looked warm and comfortable. Putting the food on the floor and stripping, Sam started to unwrap his brother. Sliding his cold skin against the sleep warmed skin of his brother got an interesting reaction out of Dean. With a half shiver he all but threw himself at Sam. Sam who hadn’t anticipated that move started laughing, waking Dean up. Dean grumpy about being woken way to early again, set about to make his brother stop laughing.

It wasn’t until several hours later that both men dragged themselves out of the bed and into clothes. Finding the bags of food on the floor they made a very good lunch of sandwiches and turkey with potatoes. Eating slowly and watching TV, it was well past noon when they remembered that they actually had presents this year. As the tradition had been when they were younger, Sam got to start.

He picked up Dean’s present first, and slowly and carefully peeled the paper off. When the paper were off and Sam got a look on the title of the book he could not help it. He was totally stunned, mouth gaping slightly open and eyes wide with disbelief. “How did you manage to find this book here? In an enchanted place?”  Dean just smiled proudly and refused to answer. Sam took his next present, the box from their dad. Again slowly peeling of the paper he found a box inside. Opening the box he found a small note and a necklace with a charm on. ‘Son, this charm is from both Bobby and me. It’ll keep spirits out. Always keep it on you. Dad’

Dean had scooted over when Sam started reading and with some trouble he managed to read the note. “Will you tie it Dean?” Dean smiled and slowly slid his fingers down Sam’s sensitive neck. “Sure.” Sam barely kept the shivers under control. Dean was sporting a wicked grin when he scooted back over to his place.

Dean as opposed to Sam had no mercy for the poor wrapping paper, tearing it to shreds to get to the present as fast as possible. He had grabbed his dad’s present first so when the paper was removed a knife in a sheath fell out and landed in his lap. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a high class, hunting knife. Smiling widely he put it aside and dragged Sam’s present towards him. Being a bit more careful because of its weight, he carefully removed the wrapping paper and ended up with a CD-player in his hands. A CD-player for his Impala, stuck to one side of it was a few jewel cases with CD’s in them. All of his favorite bands were there. Looking up at Sam with awe in his eyes. “Dude, where did you find this? And how could you afford it?” Sam smiled.

By dinner Dean was still bugging Sam about where he had found the player. “I found it here Dean, in the market. And it’s no big deal, I worked a bit at Stanford, the money have just been sitting there as an emergency reserve. I thought I could use it to give you a present.”  And then Sam turned his back on his brother to finish packing. Dean gave Sam’s back a sappy smile he would deny if any one ever brought it up. “Thank you Sam.”

After everything was packed up and put in the trunk of the Impala, Sam and Dean walked towards the town square. To their surprise there were a lot of people out, even tough it was Christmas Day. When they got to the square, they immediately saw the mistletoe, it was on the other edge of the square than the town’s people were walking, stopping and kissing.  Sam and Dean looked at each other and walked over to the real mistletoe. When they both were under it they could feel the magic swirling in the air. Smiling at each other they surged forward until they were almost wrapped in the others arms. Sam being the taller of the two leant down and when their lips met they could feel the magic flow through them. It was not a long kiss, and it wasn’t passionate but it told all the feeling they rarely said out loud.

Separating, Dean had the feeling they were being watched again. And since the veil of enchantment had disappeared he could finally say what he had wanted since yesterday. “Let’s get out of here.” Sam could only laugh all the way back to the Impala. And they left like they had arrived, bickering with a background roar of the Impala.

 

The end


End file.
